Si tu avais pu me l'avouer plus tôt
by Kilkla
Summary: "J'essaie de me convaincre que je te déteste, Shino. J'essaie vainement de m'en persuader. Mais je sais très bien que c'est faux. Que je n'arriverais jamais à réellement te haïr. Je t'aime trop pour cela."


_Hellow ! Bon, voici mon nouvel OS avec mon couple fétiche ! ^^ Oui, oui, je n'ai pas finit de traumatiser Kiba et Shino !_

_Le One Shot a été corrigé par ma beta, qui ne s'est toujours pas créé un compte xD J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! :3 Mais juste pour prévenir : c'est un POW Kiba avec sans doute un peu de OOC ^^'_

_Crédits : Naruto, Kiba, Shino est tout les autres personnages cités dans le OS mis à part Lily, dont on ne connaît juste le nom x) ne m'appartienne absolument pas et sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

_OS 3 Shino x Kiba ~_

_Si tu avais pu me l'avouer plus tôt..._

Je n'ai pas si mal que ça, n'est-ce pas ? Non, c'est un mensonge. Un pur mensonge.

Pourquoi ai-je mal déjà ? Je ne m'en souviens même plus... Enfin, si, mais je préfère l'oublier.

Bon sang ! Je n'ai jamais eu l'impression de souffrir autant !

Si je n'étais pas complètement anéanti, je pense que j'en rirais presque. Amèrement.

Pourquoi me fais-tu ça, Shino ?

Je pleure ? Non, impossible. J'ai déjà vidé mon stock de larmes. Pourtant, si, ce sont bel et bien des perles transparentes qui coulent sur mon visage.

J'espère que Maman ou Hana n'auront pas la bonne -ou plutôt mauvaise- idée de venir me voir. Je refuse qu'elles me voient dans cet état. En plus, les connaissant, elles iraient sans doute te refaire le portrait, et, ça, j'en ai encore moins envie qu'autre chose. Tu me détestes déjà bien assez comme ça. Pas la peine d'en rajouter. Pas la peine de te donner des raisons supplémentaires pour alimenter ta haine à mon égard.

En plus, c'est pas l'amour fou entre nos deux clans, alors je n'ai pas envie qu'elle provoque une cinquième grande guerre*. Après tout, peut être que les chiens et les insectes ne sont vraiment pas fait pour s'entendre. Pourtant, pourtant... Je...

Dire que c'est Naruto qui avait raison sur toute la ligne depuis le début ! Et pourtant, je ne l'ai pas écouté. Il voulait mon bien, il voulait m'aider et me protéger. Moi, j'ai juste agis comme un crétin fini, encore une fois. Une fois de plus...

Je resserre ma prise autour de mes cuisses, et cale ma tête entre mes genoux. Je sens le goût âpre du sang se rependre dans ma gorge. Je me rends compte seulement maintenant que je me mord la lèvre.

Maintenant, je peux comprendre Naruto et tout ce qu'il a ressenti lors du départ de Sasuke. Une trahison qui laisse un goût amer. Il était sans doute autant épris de l'Uchiwa que je le suis de toi. Voir même plus puisque, involontairement, certes, il l'avait sauvé. C'est vrai quoi ! Que serait-il devenu s'il n'y avait jamais eu le brun lorsqu'on était gosses ? Je me sens si nul d'avoir ignorer sa souffrance, ou de ne pas l'avoir remarqué... Mais maintenant qu'il a trouvé Shikamaru, il semble aller mieux. Nettement mieux. Les deux, d'ailleurs, ont remontés la pente ensemble. L'un guérissant une blessure profonde, béante depuis l'enfance, l'autre surmontant le perte d'un être cher, quelqu'un qu'il considérait comme son père.

La porte de ma chambre s'ouvre, je sanglote toujours comme un bébé. Où comme un jeune homme au cœur brisé. C'est à voir. Sans prendre la peine de me retourner, je demande à Hana de me laisser tranquille. Seulement, ce n'est pas elle qui prononce mon nom faiblement.

Je me retourne pour croiser les perles blanches de mon amie, notre amie. Elle s'inquiète, je le voie. Et même si j'avais été aveugle, je l'aurai su. C'est vrai que ça doit faire bizarre de voir son ami, l'éternel enjoué, craquer. En larme, complètement détruit et anéanti. Par ta faute.

Sakura embrasse sa douce et tendre sur la joue avant de s'en aller, lui disant qu'elle la laisse me parler seule à seul. Elle s'assoie à mes côtés, l'air grave et inquiet.

Tu vois ? Grâce à toi, j'inquiète les autres. Bonne ou mauvaise chose ? Je ne sais même plus.

Il n'empêche qu'elle est belle, Hinata. Bien plus que toi. Bien plus que la tienne. Mais elle n'a pas ce que tu as, toi. Elle n'a pas cette force qui m'attire en toi, non pas une force à l'état brute, mais une force bien plus tangible où fragile, je ne sais plus... Toujours est-il que tu étais le rempart de notre groupe, bien que l'on ne se le soient jamais dit. Le plus terre à terre, quand bien même tu restais silencieux et calme.

Tu es mon parfait opposé, et je suis fou de toi.

« **Kiba... Je sais que c'est dur, mais... Essaie de t'accrocher, essaie de persévérer**, me rassure t-elle. **Ne perds pas espoir. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, de profondément bien, alors je suis sûre que tu y arrivera avec un peu de patience.**

**_ Hinata**, soupirai-je, **tu le sais aussi bien que moi, ça fait presque cinq ans que je persévère. Bordel, Hinata, il savait parfaitement que je l'aimais, que je l'aime ! Il a quand même continuer de se comporter normalement ! Comme si... Comme si de rien n'était... Il me l'a présenté alors qu'il sait très bien que je suis fou de lui !**

**_ Kiba-kun...** »

Elle se tait et semble profondément triste. Changement de programme, en fait, je veux bien que ma mère et ma sœur aille te remettre les pendules à l'heure.

Hinata se sent mal, parce que je suis moi même mal et tout cela par ta faute. Tu as de la chance de ne pas être ici, sinon, je ne sais pas comment, mais j'aurais bien trouvé un moyen de te le faire regretter.

Intérieurement, je boue et la colère remplace, l'espace d'une brève seconde, ma tristesse et ma douleur.

J'essaie de me convaincre que je te déteste, Shino. J'essaie vainement de m'en persuader. Mais je sais très bien que c'est faux. Que je n'arriverais jamais à réellement te haïr. Je t'aime trop pour cela. Beaucoup trop. Plus que je ne le devrais. Je t'en veux tellement et pourtant je suis incapable de te détester.

« **Kiba, je suis presque certaine qu'il cherche à t'attirer à lui. Regarde là ! C'est toi en version féminine. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que Shino ne veut pas s'avouer sa bisexualité, et encore moins son attirance pour toi.** »

Je tique à sa dernière phrase. Attiré par moi ? C'est complètement faux, complètement fou.

« **Ressaisis-toi et prend le temps de réfléchir**, me sourit-elle. **On se revoie demain, Kiba.** »

Je tremble encore lorsqu'elle quitte la pièce. Je savais très bien qu'elle ne resterait pas très longtemps, et elle sait aussi que j'ai besoin d'être seul pour réfléchir. Et je lui en suis reconnaissant, car rien qu'avoir parlé un peu avec elle m'a fait du bien. Et je sais que quoi qu'il arrive, je ne suis pas seul. J'ai des amis sur qui compter.

Mais je vais quand même éviter d'en parler immédiatement à Naruto. Autant Shikamaru essaiera de me montrer son soutien, autant Naruto s'allierait avec ma mère et ma sœur pour te casser la gueule et te montrer leur manière de penser. Je n'aurai jamais pensé le blond si protecteur, mais avec son enfance, cela peut se comprendre. Et lorsqu'il s'agit de Sakura, Hinata, Shika ou moi, il a tendance à vite s'emporter. Et un Naruto énervé, cela fait très peur.

Je me laisse tomber en arrière. Les larmes sont mortes sur mes joues. Elles ne coulent plus. Et, de toute façon, je les ai déjà toutes versées. Des larmes de douleurs, de haine envers moi même. Oui, je me déteste, je me déteste d'être tomber sous ton charme.

Je joue distraitement avec un balle, trouvé là, sur ma commode. Je ne sais plus d'où elle vient, et depuis quand je l'ai. Elle doit sans doute être à Akamaru.

Depuis quand je t'aime déjà ? Trop longtemps pour que je m'en rappelle. On étais gosse que je ressentais déjà quelque chose pour toi. Mais je ne savais pas vraiment quoi. Alors lorsque j'ai su que l'on était dans la même équipe, j'étais content, vraiment heureux.

Oui, je t'ai toujours aimé... Et je ne me sens pas capable de passer à autre chose.

Je pose mes pieds sur le parquet froid et me lève, tout en me frottant les yeux. Ils me piquent à cause de mes pleurs. Je ne préfère pas m'imaginer leurs états, je dois faire trop pitié à voir. Je me dirige mécaniquement vers la salle de bain, essayant de réfléchir le moins possible et m'y enferme. Puis je me laisse glisser dans la baignoire et me recroqueville sur moi même, après avoir ouvert le robinet.

J'aimerais disparaître, là, maintenant. Avec un peu de chance, personne ne remarquerait mon absence. Je me sens mal, je me sens stupide. Mais je t'aime encore, je t'aimerai toujours.

Ne peux-tu pas disparaître, Shino ? Ne peux-tu pas me laisser tranquille ? Ne puis-je donc pas t'oublier ?

Je sens l'eau couler le long de mon corps, depuis le pommeau de douche. J'ai envie de tout oublier, et de me laisser porter par cette sensation.

Mon corps est bientôt transi par le froid, par l'eau glacé qui goutte toujours sur moi. Mais je n'ai pas le courage de l'éteindre. L'eau glacial me permet de t'oublier. De m'oublier, moi, et mon amour à sens unique... Au moins pour un temps.

Est-ce encore l'eau qui s'écoule du pommeau de la douche qui traîne sur mes joues ? Où est-ce de nouveau sanglots silencieux ? Je ne veux même pas le savoir. Je préfère l'ignorer.

Combien de temps suis-je rester en position fœtale dans la baignoire à pleurer à nouveau, silencieusement ? Ça aussi, je préfère l'ignorer. C'est tellement plus simple, de faire semblant de ne rien comprendre, de ne rien savoir...

Je suis si pathétique... Tellement que c'en est presque désolant, et hilarant aussi. J'agis comme toi. Comme tu as agis avec moi durant tout ce temps, alors que tu l'as toujours su, toujours vu.

Je coupe le flux gelé qui s'écoule depuis un long moment sur chacun de mes membres.

Rapidement, je me lave avec des mouvements parfaitement mécanique. Puis je me rince. L'eau presque brûlante me réchauffe mes muscles endoloris. Peut être même trop, ma peau est légèrement rougis par la chaleur et elle me la brûle.

Une douleur vive me prend soudainement, alors que je viens de finir de m'habiller et je m'écroule au sol en toussant. Je ferme les yeux tout en continuant de cracher mes poumons.

Mon cœur se serre. Cette fois-ci, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Il se comprime dans ma poitrine tandis que je continue de tousser sans m'arrêter.

Pourquoi j'ai si mal au cœur ? Pourquoi je n'arrête pas de tousser ? Je ne comprends pas ! Je suis complètement paumé, totalement largué. Je suis perdu et je souffre.

Mes yeux commencent à se fermer. Mes paupières sont lourdes et je n'ai conscience de rien d'autres que cette horrible toux et de l'étau qui enserre mon organe vital. Je sombre petit à petit. Et, finalement, je tombe inconscient, recroquevillé en boule sur le carrelage blanc.

Je n'ai pas la notion du temps qui passe. Mais j'entends pourtant des brides de phrases, des mots, sans aucun sens, des voix, paniquées. Et moi, je ne suis même pas spectateur de ce qui se passe. Je ne vois rien et je ne comprends rien.

J'ai l'impression d'être à la ramasse, encore, et ça m'agace. J'ai encore l'impression de laisser ma vie s'échapper, et d'attendre sagement que quelque chose se passe. Tout, n'importe quoi. Oui, n'importe quoi. Et c'est bien pourquoi j'ai perdu ma chance auprès de toi. J'ai laissé le temps filer, sous nos yeux. J'ai essayé de me comporter comme un ami, un meilleur ami, un frère. Alors que j'en voulais bien plus. Et tu le savais, ou du moins tu t'en doutais.

J'aurai pu tenter quelque chose, essayer de te rendre fou de moi, comme je le suis de toi. À la place, je me suis comporté en lâche. Comme toujours quand il s'agit de toi.

Je suis lâche, je le sais, quand bien même les autres diront que c'est faux. Je suis allergique au sentiment. J'en ai une peur bleu. Tellement que j'ai même fui lorsqu'on m'a avoué m'aimer. Je me fais peur à moi même. Je me fais peur car je t'aime. En fin de compte, tu m'as juste rendu encore un peu plus lâche que je ne l'étais déjà.

J'ai peur, j'ai peur, j'ai peur, j'ai peur. J'ai toujours eu peur. Je tremble encore.

Pourquoi tu ne t'en souviens pas ? Pourquoi je suis le seul de nous deux à m'en souvenir ? Dis-le moi, Shino. Je t'en prie, dis moi que tu n'as pas oublié ! Tu m'as sauvé. Sans toi... Sans toi qu'est-ce que je serais devenu au juste ? Un gosse vide de toutes émotions. Un gosse violenté par son père et qui aurait cru cela normal. Normal d'être battu, car j'ai été un vilain garçon, pour de fausse raison. Un adolescent abusé par son propre père. Tellement discret que personne ne l'aurait jamais remarqué. N'aurait jamais remarqué sa souffrance.

Si tu n'avais pas été là, ma mère serait encore avec un homme qu'elle n'aimait plus, en pensant que c'est le mieux pour ses enfants. Si tu ne l'avais jamais remarqué, et agis, peut être qu'il s'en serait en plus pris à Hana. À ma sœur. Je le déteste rien qu'à l'idée qu'il aurait pu lui faire subir cela.

Des doigts effleurent ma peau, d'une caresse si aérienne que j'ai presque l'impression de l'avoir rêvée. Je lutte contre moi même pour me réveiller, et je sens mes paupières remuer. Mais pas s'ouvrir. Les phalanges glisse le long de ma mâchoire, puis le long de mon cou, s'arrêtant à ma clavicule. Qui est-ce ? Je veux savoir, mais j'appréhende aussi la réponse.

Mes yeux s'ouvrent, lentement. J'ai soudainement mal au crâne et me retient de pousser un gémissement.

Les doigts qui avaient frôlés ma peau se retire et, alors que je me redresse légèrement, je croise ton regard. Tu me tourne le dos, près à partir.

« **Shino !** »

Je ne veux pas te perdre. Je ne veux pas ! Je ne peut pas...

Pourquoi faire preuve de tant de tendresse à mon égard si c'est pour s'enfuir à peine quelques instants après ? Pourquoi me donner cet espoir, l'espoir qu'il y ai quelque chose entre nous, pour me le reprendre immédiatement ? Pourquoi me faire souffrir ainsi ? Pourquoi ?

Moi, moi, je t'aime tellement ! Plus que je ne le devrais. J'ai besoin de toi, Shino ! Je ne pourrais pas vivre plus longtemps sans ta présence à mes côtés... J'ai tant besoin de toi, alors je t'en supplie, ne me repousse pas ! Ne m'abandonne pas... Ne me laisse pas... Seul...

Ma main a attrapé la tienne, alors que mon regard est brouillé. Chaque parcelle de mon corps, chacun de mes muscles me font souffrir le martyre, mais je m'en contrefiche, je ne veux pas te lâcher. Je refuse de te laisser m'abandonner.

« **Pourquoi ?** je hoquette. **Pourquoi ? Pourquoi, Shino ? Pour...** »

Ma phrase ne se terminera jamais. Je n'ai ni la force, ni le courage de finir ce mot. J'ai trop mal pour le prononcer. Et mon esprit est encore embrumé.

Je ne comprends plus rien, encore.

Tes yeux glissent sur moi, puis se posent sur ma main, qui enlace la tienne. Je la lâche, brusquement. Si tu veux me détruire encore plus, alors va la rejoindre. Et laisse moi seul.

« **Je ne peux pas t'aimer, Kiba.** »

Nouveau coup de poignard. Ce n'est même plus mon cœur qui se disloque, c'est mon âme qui s'éteint.

« **Pas de la même manière que toi. Je, Kiba... Je ne pourrai jamais être... Je ne peux pas te rendre ton amour... Non, je suis désolé, Kiba, c'est impossible. Vraiment, je... Je suis désolé.** »

Je n'ai même plus le courage de lutter, tes mots me tuent. Je crois que je dois être hideux, les larmes défigurant mon visage. De toute façon, je me fiche de ce à quoi je ressemble, maintenant.

« **Je n'arrive pas à te voir autrement que comme mon meilleur ami, où mon frère. Kiba, j'aime Lily. Je ne pourrais jamais être amoureux de toi. Je l'aime trop pour ça, et... Je ne pourrais jamais te voir que comme un ami. Alors, je t'en prie, Kiba : oublie-moi. Tu mérite tellement mieux. Tu es quelqu'un de génial, tu trouvera forcément quelqu'un de bien. Quelqu'un qui te mérite. ** »

Tu pars sur ces paroles, me laissant là, avec mon cœur en miettes. Mon cœur qui n'existe plus, réduit en bouillie, en cendre, en poussière d'étoile.

Tu te stoppe arrivé au battant de la porte, tu n'abaisse pas la poignée et reprend, à voix haute, et – et quoi au juste ? Je n'arrive pas à interpréter le timbre de ta voix. Assuré ? Ou bien hésitant ? Triste ou impassible ? Neutre ou mélancolique ? Je n'ai pas réussi à le savoir. – achevant de m'anéantir.

« **Kiba, je pense qu'il vaut mieux, pour toi comme pour moi, que l'on ne se voie plus.** »

Tu baisse la poignée alors que le peu de moi qui restait s'envole, se brise en milliers ou en millions d'éclats. Les dernières paroles que j'entendrais de toi.

Une puissante quinte de toux me prend, me tordant de douleur. Je n'arrive pas à la calmer. Mon cœur se comprime à nouveau. Je n'arrive presque plus à respirer.

Du sang sort de ma bouche lorsque je tousse encore une fois. Sidéré, je ne peux relâcher mon regard de la tâche vermillon.

Je n'ai pas entendu la porte se refermer. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Des points noirs obstruent ma vision, je tousse encore une nouvelle fois. Je ne peux plus m'empêcher de tousser. C'est impossible.

Je ferme les yeux et les rouvrent ; j'ai peur.

Je m'étouffe et je suffoque.

« **Kiba...** »

Tu te précipite vers moi, l'inquiétude transparaît dans ta voix. Si je pouvais sourire, je le ferais. Mais j'en suis incapable, pas que je ne le veuille pas : je ne le peux pas.

« Kiba ! Kiba ! »

Tu me prends contre toi, dans tes bras. Mais, Shino, tu le sais aussi bien que moi, c'est trop tard.

Je continue de tousser et même si je suis dans tes bras, je me sens froid. Je ne ressens pas de chaleur. Je sens mes forces m'abandonner.

Le sang s'écoule toujours de ma bouche à chaque nouvelle quinte de toux. Je me blottis contre toi, je tremble et mon esprit est embrouillé. Je me sens fiévreux. Ma vue devient de plus en plus aléatoire. J'ai l'impression de n'être plus qu'une toux et du sang.

Le déchirement se fait plus insistant, plus puissant et fort au niveau de mon cœur.

« **Kiba...** »

Je sens les larmes dans ta voix, et, entre deux quinte de toux, j'arrive à laisser échapper un petit sourire. Car si tu pleure, c'est que je compte pour toi.

Avec le peu de force qu'il me reste, je touche l'une de tes joues. Humides. À cause des larmes. J'en essuie une, tout tremblant.

Je suis à bout. Physiquement comme mentalement. Je suis épuisé. Je ne pourrais pas tenir plus.

« **Kiba... Je suis désolé, je... Ne part pas... Kiba...** »

Je croise deux orbes dorés, inquiètes et tristes. Un regard apeuré et détruit. Emplis d'une tendresse que je n'aurais jamais cru possible.

« **'t'aime... Shi... 'no...** »

Je n'ai même plus assez de force pour parler. Je suis désolé tout le monde. Je n'arriverai pas à tenir plus longtemps.

Tes lèvres rencontrent les miennes, dans un baiser court et hésitant, gorgé de sentiments non avoués. J'ai tellement pleuré ces derniers jours, à cause de toi, qu'aucune larme de joie ou bien de douleur ne s'échappe de mes yeux.

Mes yeux qui se closent lentement. Avec pour dernière image, bien qu'un peu floutée, la douleur, la tristesse et autre chose... peint sur ton visage.

Je pense que je dois partir un peu plus tôt. Alors à vous tous, désolé...

« **Moi aussi... Moi aussi, je t'aime, Kiba...** »

_« Pourquoi ne se rend-on compte de ce que l'on a seulement lorsque l'on le perd ? »_

_FIN_

* * *

_* (N.D.A : je voulais mettre la troisième guerre mondiale, mais ça collerait pas à l'histoire xD)_

_J'espère que ce Shino x Kiba vous aura plus et que vous n'hésiterez pas à reviewer siou plaît :3 ! Une pitite review, ça fait toujours plaisir ! ;)_

_Bye, Kilkla ~_


End file.
